Broken
by rlb190
Summary: Lucy was kidnapped. She can't escape, and Fairy Tail is lost without her. Lucy wants to see them, to hold them, and wipe their tears away herself, but how can she wipe away theirs if she can't wipe away her own?
1. Prolouge

Lucy was trapped.

It was dark and cold. She couldn't see. She shivered in her chains.

The chains!

Cold and metal. It didn't help her at all. She was trying to hang on, to her old life that she was so cruelly pried from. She couldn't think straight, all she knew was pain and darkness.

She had lost her keys, how long ago? She couldn't think right.

The cold was always present. Her toes sometimes went blue. The cold sometimes helped with the pain of everything, the gashes and welts and bruises. It was just as present as the cold.

She lay on her side of the frozen stone ground. When she had first gotten thrown in this hell hole, Lucy moved a lot. She paced and pounded on the walls, but now couldn't.

She had no energy anymore.

She could barely stand, and even if she could, her frozen toes would prevent her from even taking a step.

She could smell fresh blood, and she knew that one of her many injuries had split open.

Again.

She wished she could cry.

She wished she could yell for help.

She wished she could get out of here!

She wished she could feel the sun again.

She hadn't seen the sun in such a long time.

She missed the rays.

She tried to remember the warmth of the sun, but failed to.

She was too cold, and everything hurt _so_ much.

She could hardly move, and she was so weak. She was starving as well. Even when her rough, dry, moldy bread was thrown at her, she couldn't move to pick it up.

The same with the dirty water she was so often tossed, but they didn't stop beating her senseless every day.

They used their fists, planks of woods, and hammers sometimes. How she longed to see her friends again, her family, but she was stuck here.

Her clothes were nothing more than tatters, just the remains of her old life.

She was so cold.

Lucy wished she could ball up, but she couldn't move.

All she is now, is broken.


	2. Written in Blood

**New chapter, enjoy.**

Wendy sat in the corner of the guild.

She back leaned on the wall as she studied the guild.

Everything had changed 6 months ago when Lucy disappeared.

They all had no idea what happened to her. She left the guild for home and never came back to the guild. She could have just left, but they knew Lucy wouldn't leave without a good reason.

Wendy shuddered to herself as she remembered the day Natsu found out.

He went crazy, and Erza had to tackle him in the courtyard to prevent him from running off.

They even had to tie him to a pole in the guild. After scouring the whole continent for months, Natsu seemed to have given up hope.

The person, Wendy decided, who took it the worse had to be either Loke or Natsu.

Loke had actually been there when Lucy disappeared, but was still in the spirit world at the time, ad as soon as he came to the earthland, Lucy was already gone.

He blamed himself as he picked up her keys on the floor.

The guild just seemed lacking the ray of sunshine that Lucy had so often walked in the guild with. Right after she left, and Natsu secured to the pole, and the guild went to EVERY one they knew.

Erza and Cana went to Blue Pegasus.

Eve and the others swore to keep an eye out for Lucy, and while Erza fought off Ichiya, Cana told the guild about Lucy and what she looks like.

While that was happening, Gray and Wendy and Juvia went to Lamia Scale to tell everyone.

Jura said he'd look for her, and Wendy talked to the guild, while Juvia gave dirty looks to whoever even glanced at Gray.

It was like that all over.

Bisca and Alzack went to the other guilds, Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna went to the Magic Council, who merely told them to write it up as a report.

Even after all of that work, Lucy Heartfilia was nowhere to be found.

Loke didn't do much these days.

He'd come in and out of the spirit world, looking for news, and assured everyone that Lucy's spirits, and even the king, were looking for Lucy.

6 months was a long time.

Wendy twirled her hair in between her fingers. Everything they used to do so brightly, involved Lucy somehow.

Natsu was leaning on the pole he used to be tied to, and everyone drank or ate quietly.

Then Wendy realized that it had a full 6 months since Lucy had disappeared.

Erza was talking to Mirajane in a low voice. Wendy tried to listen in, and managed to hear,

"_Is it true, Mira?"_

"_About that group?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Indeed. It's horrible, isn't it?"_

"_Yes. But tell me again, what happened."_

"_Well, Blue Pegasus found their guild a wreck this morning. Something was written on the wall. That's all I know."_

Erza walked behind the bar, leaving Wendy confused.

Erza stood up onto the bar. "Everyone listen! I'm going on a job to Blue Pegasus, any takers?" most of the guild stayed quiet, but Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Wendy all raised their hands.

Erza nodded. "Go back to your normal lifes."

She nodded at the group to follow her, and soon they were off, Erza dragging her pallet of bags, Natsu with his hunting back, Gray with his duffel, Juvia with her sidebag, and Wendy with her backpack. They headed off the down the road towards Blue Pegasus.

*****Line Break*****

Lucy couldn't move.

Her head was pounding and fresh blood dripped on the floor.

They had just beaten her senseless.

She cried a little, but tried not to sob, because it would steal energy, something she didn't have much of. She wanted to leave, she wanted to wipe away the tears of her friends, mourning for her.

She wanted to scream.

The door opened suddenly, leaving a single, brooding figure over Lucy.

"Don't worry, Lucy. We're saving you. We're curing you, Lucy." It was a soft female voice.

Lucy mustered up all of the strength she had.

"What the hell?" she managed to sputter. She tried to rise to her knees, pulling herself off the freezing floor.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't need-." She faltered, pain racking her body as she had tried to move to her knees. Her arms went weak and she fell on the floor again.

"Oh, you don't know what a sin you have been doing. We will cure you, Lucy. I promise we will cure you."

The figure left the room, shutting and locking the heavy wooden door behind her.

Lucy felt herself slipping away, and managed to muster one final thought,  
_"What do I need saving from?"_

Her eyes fogged up, and she felt something wet dripping into her eyes and realized it was blood.

Her vision went black.

*****Line Space*****

Erza and the others push through the door of Blue Pegasus, and everyone stared at them as the doors were slammed open.

Master Bob approached the. "You're not going to like this, Erza." Erza crossed her arms. "Don't care."

Master Bob lead them past the murmuring guild members, and into a separate room, past crime scene tapes, to a cut off bar area.

"This is for the V.I.P's at our guild." Master Bob left them alone to deal with the other guild members.

Hibiki was busy doing something with his magic.

Eve was talking under his breath with Ren.

When the group entered, and got three's attention, the three didn't even try to come onto Erza and Wendy. They just shot them worried looks. Natsu sniffed the air. "Something smells familiar."

Erza rolled her eyes. "What's going on?"

Eve gave a pointed look at the wall just behind the bar. It was painted a tan color, but smeared on the wall was-

"_DEATH TO MAGIC_"

It looked like red paint, or… "Is that blood?" asked Gray.

Juvia stared at the dripping letters. "Yes. Juvia thinks so."

Hibiki finished with his magic and turned his attention to the group.

"Someone snuck in the guild. Actually, they blew a hole in the side of the building and wrote that on our wall. No one was hurt, but we're stilling trying to find out who did it."

Natsu studied the wall. "That smells familiar."

Wendy frowned as well. "It _does _smell familiar."

Juvia's nose twitched. "Juvia thinks it does as well."

Erza put her hands on her hips. "Well, is it blood?" she asked.

Ren nodded. "Yes."

Gray had stripped and crossed his arms. "But whose?" he asked.

Juvia blushed "Ah- Gray-sama!" she swooned.

"Gray, your shirt." Said Wendy.

"Ack!" yelled Gray.

Ren laughed, and that brought out Eve and Hibiki, who started to try to flirt with Erza, Wendy, and Juvia. Natsu kept staring at the wall.

His eyes lowered suddenly, his teeth grit together.

"Lucy."

Everyone stopped the activity. "What?" whispered Erza.  
Her hands were pushing away Hibiki by the face with Wendy behind her. Gray was halfway putting his shirt on. Juvia had one hand on Eve's shoulder, pushing him away from her.

"Lucy." whispered Natsu again.

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"It's Lucy's blood."

**Thanks for reading, please review! I'll have a new chapter out soon. I'd love to hear what you think.**


	3. Wendy the Celestial Mage

**New chapter! I'm glad I got so many reviews! Please enjoy!**

"It's Lucy's blood?!" asked Eve in shock.

"Yes, it is. It smells like her, mixed in with, dirt?" tried Wendy.

Hibiki was already on it, using magic to try and figure out where it's from.

"It's from her, alright. Wendy's right. It has dirt, mold, and ice in it."

Erza's eyes crumpled. "Ice?"

Hibiki nodded. "Where ever she is, it's cold and the conditions are terrible."

Juvia got a little worried. "But Lucy is alive, right? Juvia really want her to be alive."

All the faces turned to Hibiki.

"She's alive. The blood is resent. About a day or so."

Erza felt a tidal wave of relief washing over her.

"That's good, right?" asked Wendy.

Hibiki gave a small shake of his head. "No. Someone must have gotten this from Lucy, how?"

Natsu balled his fists. "Where is she!?" he yelled.

Hibiki was taken aback. "Uh, I don't know, let me check…" he did some more typing thingies.

"That mold is only found in one place in Magnolia, the Scourge."

"What?" asked Gray

Hibiki was about to say something, but Eve interrupted him,-

"We've dealt with them before in the Magic Council. They're radical group. They wanted to destroy all magic. That would explain the writing on the wall."

Wendy felt a little scared. "Destroy magic?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Yes. They want to kill all mages with ability magic. They want to "Heal" people who are holder types. That's probably what happened with Lucy-sama. They might want to "heal" her. But they think they're the good guys. So, they think they're doing good work. I don't know if Lucy is even at their headquarters."

Natsu felt rage. Days and months of worry making him fly into an angry rage. "Where is it?" he growled.

"Um, about three block from here on 5th street-." But Eve didn't get to finish, because Natsu was already gone.

*****Line Break****

"Lucy?" asked the female voice.

"Lucy?" she called again.

The blonde lay curled right in a path near the door. Blood stained the floor. She opened her eyes very slowly.

"You're almost cured, honey. I'm so happy you're almost cured!"

Lucy couldn't think right, "_She's happy for this?"_

"Oh, I wish It wasn't so hard, but I lived, and I'm cleansed of my sin, and now you'll be too!" she said gleefully.

"Who are you?" Lucy managed to croak out.

"Oh, my baby, you don't remember me? You were so young when I was cleansed. My darling little girl, it's me, your mother, Layla."

******Line Break*****

Natsu raced with Erza, Wendy, Juvia, and Gray in tow.

Wendy wished she could tell them all to calm down, but she was just as pissed as they were.

Wendy was a little scared though, Natsu being mad was just as bad as the Master being mad. Wendy heard the rumors, but she didn't want to see it happen.

They were running even faster than Jet could ever run.

Gray's body was begging for a rest, his sides were aching from running so fast and for so long. But his mind was set on finding Lucy.

He hated to admit it, be he'd always had a small crush on her.

Of course, he knew it would never happen, but he still wanted to help.

Erza was thinking what a bad idea this was. If they didn't use magic, they'd use real weapons, like swords and knifes. Magic, she could a take a hit from, but if she got stabbed, if anyone else got stabbed…

_Don't think that way, Scarlet! _She thought to herself.

_Just focus on saving Lucy. _

Juvia was having mixed emotions.

Juvia's love rival was in danger, but Juvia owed a lot to Lucy-sama.

Juvia decided she would fight for love-rival-Lucy. As long as her lovely Gray-sama was nearby, she would fight.

The group reached a large fence.

It was about ten feet high, and had barbed wire on the top.

Natsu quickly destroyed it, and the group ran inside.

The inside held large rolling fields, surrounding a large grey building.

The group raced towards the building, and Natsu blew up the door. Thousands of terrified people stared at the group.

That's when all hell broke loose.

*****Line Break******

Lucy couldn't contain herself.

"_You're _my _mother_?!" she asked.

It was Lucy's mother, alright. She had the same hair and eyes as Lucy.

"Oh, my baby!" she cried, rushing over and hugging her daughter.

"You're _alive_?" asked Lucy in shock.

Layla's face starts to stream with tears, "Yes, my sweet little girl. I was taken to be cured of my sin when you were so small. I used to hate this place, but now I love it here! I asked for you to be cured so we could be together."

Lucy was crying now, but she wanted to scream at her mother. Leaving for all of this time! And asking for Lucy to be held like this?

"I know you're angry, baby. But I just missed you so much!"

Lucy felt a twinge of pity for her mother.

She must have been brainwashed.

Suddenly, the room rumbled, and screaming could be heard. "Oh, no!" said Layla. She pulled away from Lucy. '

I've got to go, baby, stay here, where it's safe."

*****Meanwhile*****

The group was destroying the place, when someone grabbed Wendy by the arm, and twisted it painfully behind her back.

"No one move, or she dies." said the person grabbing Wendy's arm.

Wendy wasn't doing anything before.

They had ran into an office, and Wendy stole the keys to unlock any doors, and now they keys hung at her belt.

While the others fought, Wendy was trying to find the right key to unlock a fire-proof door.

All of the mages froze. Wendy's arm was twist more, and her face contorted in pain.

"What have you done with Lucy?" demanded Natsu.

The man holding Wendy smiled, as though this was a topic he loved to talk about.

"We are curing her. Magic is evil. It's the devil's work. We want to make this world safe for our children."

People surrounded the others, and soon, their hands were tied.

An elderly person, who was probably the leader, approached the group.

"_Tsk, tsk_. They are all magic users from their bodies. It's too late to save them." He said.

The crowd gasped.

"But, this girl, is a celestial mage." He said, pointing at Wendy.

"Uh, what?"

He eyed her.

"Oh, wait! Yeah, my keys. Yeah, I'm a celestial mage." She muttered quickly.

The older guy grabbed the keys off her belt.

"We are saving another child from magic!" he yelled, and the crowd roared.

Wendy looked a little overwhelmed.

"Um, magic isn't evil!"

The crowd gasped again.

"It's a wonderful thing. It can save life's and-."

The man stopped her. "Quiet!"

The older guy shook his head. "They have brainwashed you, my young girl. Don't worry, you're safe. We're the good guys."

Wendy was panicking. "What?" she asked.

The man waved his hand.

"Kill the others."

The crowd moved towards the others in the group, and Wendy was dragged away.

"What? NO! Stop! Don't hurt them!" she yelled, but her voice was lost over the crowd's.

She was dragged away, kicking and screaming as her friends her swallowed up by a crowd that would kill them.

**Hope you liked it! Please review! It'd make me happy. I want to know what you think! **

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	4. The End of It All

**Last Chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Wendy was chucked into a dark, cold room.

"Whoa!" she yelled as she flew into the room.

The heavy door slammed shut leaving her alone.

Or so she thought.

"Wendy?" asked a unsure voice. "Lucy?" asked Wendy, her eyes going wide.

Wendy fumbled to stand and felt around for a light switch. When she flicked it on the blonde winced.

"That's bright." commented Lucy.

Lucy looked, really bad.

She was bone thin, and her face was hallow, and her lips cracked. Her face was covered with cuts and bruises, that would not doubt leave scars. Her lip was split, and one eye was bleeding badly.

She looked incredibly weak, but that didn't stop Wendy from tackling her into a hug.

"Lucy! We were so worried about you!' she cried.

Lucy was knocked over sideways a little, but took her hug, tears streaming down her face.

"Wendy, what happened up there?" she croaked.

"We came to save you! But then I took some keys to open a door and we were caught. They thought I was a celestial mage like you. They said they were going to kill the others!" cried Wendy.

Energy rushed through Lucy.

"WHAT!? We have to get of here!" Lucy started to get up, and tried to stand but faltered, leaning on the wall.

"Lucy, can you even stand?" asked Wendy.

Lucy gave a sheepish smile. "Not really."

Wendy looked at her friend. "I'll heal you. I can't heal you entirely, but I can at least get you to walk."

Lucy shook her head. "What can I do without my keys?"

Wendy gave a sheepish smile. "Well…"

*****Mean While*****

Erza was very concerned.

After Wendy was dragged away, the crowd had swallowed them up, and pushed them onto a stage.

The old man, whose name was Eruo, held a sword in his hand.

She couldn't requip because her hands were tied.

Everyone else couldn't do anything as well, because if one broke free, the crowd could just kill the other.

Two people gripped Natsu's arms, while everyone else only had one person holding on to them.

Erza shot Natsu, Gray, and Juvia a look that said _"On Three."_

Juvia spoke out loud, in a whisper though, "One"

"Two ." said Gray

"Three!" said Erza.

Erza lept over her hands, and in a swift movement, severed the bonds that tied her hands together, just as Gray and Juvia did the same.

Erza requiped into her fairy armor, Juvia held her hands at the ready, and Gray cut Natsu's bonds, and soon they were off, kicking and fighting like there was no tomorrow.

Erza yelled at her friends. "Get out of here! We can't save the others without a plan! They all made a sprint towards the exit, when Wendy called to them from outside the fence.

"GUYS!" she screamed.

She supported Lucy, who was leaning on her.

"WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" she screamed again.

The group got closer, and they all ran to the town, outside of the Scourge's base.

They all stopped outside of the fence. "Lucy!" cried everyone.

Wendy seemed jittery.

"We need to leave, like NOW!"

Erza took the hint. As Natsu and scooped up Lucy in his arms, she said "She's right! Let's move it people!"

*****At the Guild*****

Loke sat quietly.

He still really hated himself.

He should have been there.

When Wendy asked him for Lucy's keys, he didn't know what she needed them for, but Wendy was confident in her words, so he handed them to her.

Now he sat on a bar stool at the guild, his face etched with worry.

Mira smiled at him over the bar. "Don't worry, Loke."

Don't worry? Don't worry? How could he not? He can still hear her screams. He just felt so terrible.

Suddenly, the doors to the guild opened.

There was a bleeding Erza, Juvia, Gray, Natsu and in Natsu's arms, Lucy.

It was like a huge weight was lifted of his shoulders. Lucy was so beat up. It made Loke want to choke a sob. "Lucy…" he tried. Mira drooped the mug she was holding, and it shattered on the counter. Tears started to stream down Loke's face. His darling Lucy, she was home.

******A little while later*****

The Master called Porlyusica, who was treating Lucy now.

Loke had an almost break down when he saw Lucy.

Afterwards, Loke had insisted on staying with Lucy, even with Porlyusica healing her, but he was so devoted, almost like a puppy, so she had let him stay.

But it wasn't over yet.

The Scourge was planning on attacking the guild, and Fairy Tail had called to their allies, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale, who sent people, including Eve, Hibiki, Ren, Lyon, and Jura.

They all waited in the guild's bar area, ready for a fight.

Levy kept an eye on the window, and saw that The Scourge had a white flag up and one person was walking over.

Levy called out to the guild, "They want to talk!"

Natsu got mad. "Who gives a damn? They hurt Lucy!"

Erza shoved her hand in front of his mouth. "I'll go."

******* 20 Seconds Later*******

Erza and a Scourge member met halfway.

"Yes?' she asked dryly.

The person cleared his throat. "We don't want war, by any means-."

Erza's face contorted into something that resembled anger.

"You don't want a war? You hurt one of our nakama, and you don't expect a war?!" she asked him, enraged.

"Ah, well that was a mistake on our part. We can dissolve this whole thing now, but we ask that you never come back to our HQ, and don't destroy anything."

Erza crossed her arms. "And we ask you never kidnap, take, or hold any mages from Fiore, EVER again, and you never hurt anyone for Fairy Tail. And, you give us Layla Heartfilia ."

The man got a little flustered. "What? Y no- we can't-."

Erza leaned in close. "Then this means war."

The man trembled a little. "Fine. Fine, we can do that."

Erza nodded and went back to the guild.

The man explained what was going on to Eruo, who talked with Layla, who nodded and walked over to the guild, stiffly and firm.

The group watched her leave, and soon packed up and left.

Layla walked stiffly into the guild, and she was met with silence.

Erza took her arm, and lead her towards Lucy's room.

The door opened, and Erza studied the scene.

Lucy lay on the bed, breathing peacefully. Loke sat next to her, her hand touching his. Porlyusica was standing near the bed mixing something up,

Then Layla burst into tears.

Erza was taken aback, and Layla just kept crying.

"Um?" she asked.

In between sobs, Layla explained that she had been kidnapped when Lucy was small and "cured", but she was faking it. She was stilling looking for a chance to leave, then someone asked her about Lucy, and when she explained, they said they would bring her to The Scourge, despite Layla's protests.

She didn't know what to do, and sent a dream message to Wendy telling her all, and to get Lucy's keys so they could escape.

When Wendy got Lucy out, Layla snuck them to the top level and outside the fence. Loke didn't move, but thanked Layla.

Erza assured Layla that Lucy would be fine, and it would be best if she left to go see her husband, and helped her into a carriage towards the Heartfilia home.

*****Afterwords******

Things slowly got back to normal.

The guild got back to its fun self.

Natsu got better, and kept destroying things on jobs.

Gray was still avoiding a love sick Juvia,

and Loke thanked Wendy 346 times, but who's counting?

Lucy slowly got better, thanks to Porlyusica, but she still had scars from her ordeal, a reminder from the time she was broken.

**That's the end. So it was like a four-shot. I really hoped you enjoyed! I have a kinda/sorta thing like this out too, called "I'm Going Under" So, check that out if you liked this, 'kay?**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	5. Sequel

**Hi! Um, I have a sequel out for Broken, it's called, "My Name is Erza Scarlet", so if you enjoyed Broken, please be sure to check it out! **

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


End file.
